Harry Returns to Hermione
by unpredictable
Summary: Harry Comes back to see Hermione. But what does he want? And why do the neighbors think Crookshanks bewitched their dog? Actually I don't KNOW why the neighbors think that, but thats not the point. Read to find out what this story is about! :-)


Harry's Return To Hermione-(sequel to Please Remember Hermione)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Ok, so Harry was seven years older than he was when she last saw him. He had changed a lot, too. That wasn't a bad thing, either. He was taller, and more muscular. But those eyes still had that same gleam....  
"Hey, are you gonna say hello?" Hermione was jerked back to life when she heard Harry talk. How come she could never think of anything good to say??  
"I.... I'm speechless I guess."  
"Well while you think of something to say, can I come in?" Harry flashed a smile at her.  
"Yeah, please do." Hermione moved aside and Harry entered. Hermione had just finished straightening up the house and ending an argument with the neighbor (who claimed Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had somehow bewitched their dog into thinking it was a human). Just then she remembered what she looked like, with her tangled hair and wrinkled clothes. She had dreamed of this moment many times, and in these dreams, she had told him she loved him and would go anywhere for him. Now, standing there, she didn't know what to say, and she looked terrible.   
  
  
"Er... Harry, I'm sorry, but do you mind if I go clean myself up a little? I've been cleaning this morning......"  
"If you insist. But you still look good in whatever you're wearing." Harry replied. Hermione blushed and quickly turned away. She went upstairs to change. She rummaged through the drawers and found some khaki shorts and a tank top.She got dressed and combed her hair thoroughly. Then she put it into a ponytail, wondering whether she should leave it down. Oh, well, she thought.   
  
  
"Hey Herm, this is a nice place you got here," Harry said when she came back down.She had changed a lot since Hogwarts.   
"Thanks, but I'm hoping I can move out into a house that's easier to take care of. It's so old, and needs a lot of repairs."  
"I think it's nice." Harry looked over at her. She looked so beautiful standing there by the stairs... "Hey Herm, when was the last time I kissed you?"  
"What...Oh I mean.... well the last time we saw each other, you know that.." Hermione was mumbling. She couldn't believe this. It was as if a dream had jumped out of her head and into reality. So was he really leaning in? and was he really going to kiss her again?  
  
  
The phone rang. Hermione didn't want to get it, but it was ringing incessantly and so she picked it up, still standing close to Harry. It was the neighbors again, complaining about Crookshanks. Harry gently took the reciever out of her hand and placed it on the hook.   
"Now where were we..." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her, exploring her mouth with everything he had. Hermione kissed him back, clasping her hands behind his neck. She could feel his heart beating, and it felt so natural, like it was meant to be. They finally broke apart, and Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes. They were so deep, full of warmth and love, and Hermione wanted to sink into them forever.  
  
  
"Harry..... I was kind of worried about you. How come you never replied to my owls?" Hermione asked.  
"hermione, I didn't have time. The life of an Auror is a busy one, and I'm always traveling from place to place, for days on end. Please understand."  
"For seven years though. Not even one letter?" Harry sighed, turning away for a second. Maybe he could make it up to her.. He paced back and forth, as if debating with himself over something.  
"Harry?........" Hermione's voice trailed off as she watched him. He was definitely thinking something over, judging by the look on his face. Suddenly he stopped and walked over to Hermione. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders.  
  
  
"Hermione, I'd like to make this up to you," Her eyes lit up, wondering what he had in mind. "I was thinking... Things have been going slow. That's why I came to visit. I was just thinking (Actually he had hoped she wouldn't brng up the subject of owls) maybe you could travel with me just for a while? I mean you don't have to, but if you wanted to. It's not as dangerous out there as it used to be, but you could come with me for a while.."  
"I'd like nothing more than to go with you!" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Now she could go everywhere with Harry, and not have to miss his touch and his kiss. Things were definitely looking up for her.   
"When do we leave, Harry?" she asked him. He put an arm around her waist.   
"How about tomorrow? There's a train leaving tomorrow evening. Is it too soon?" He asked, looking down at her smiling face. He leaned in and kissed her lips, savoring the moment.  
"I'll go pack right now!" Hermione ran back upstairs.   
  
  
"Ready to go, Herm?" Harry called from the driver's seat.  
"Ready as ever!" Hermione jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door. As they made their way to the train station, Hermione smiled as she watched Harry, who looked so content in the driver's seat. Then she shifted her gaze to the sunset, a golden orb of warmth sinking below the horizon. The sky turned from pink to gold to orange to yellow and purple as the night grew closer. Hermione's dream had come true. 


End file.
